Madurar es para las frutas
by Jackilyn-San
Summary: Unas compras en el supermercado harán que Ryoma se dé cuenta de algo, pero que a la vez lo niegue porque alega que es un niño. Nanako intentó hablar con él. Y Sumire... bueno, lo intentó.


¡Hola!

Otro OS que logré terminar... del baúl de los OS que nunca vieron la luz xD Aunque he de admitir que no me gustó mucho cómo lo terminé, super soso (?).

O-os dejo con él :')

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Prince of tennis no me pertenece, me duele mucho decirlo en cada disclaimer, no me hagáis repetirlo mucho :'( Si hubiera sido mío, habría hecho aparecer más veces a Sakuno :( La idea de la historia es mía.

* * *

 **.**

 **Madurar es para las frutas**

.

.

Ryoma siguió tanto a su hermano como a su prima mientras leía aburrido los productos que debían comprar entre cada pasillo del supermercado.

—Los huevos, los huevos... —murmuraba Nanako. Luego pareció sonreír y girar hacia la derecha; los había encontrado.

—¿Qué más pone, chibisuke?

Ryoma, sin mirar a su hermano, resopló, sin quitar ojo del pequeño papel.

—Verdura; pimiento, zanahoria, acelgas... —leyó. Ryoga dejó escapar un suspiro largo.

Cuando llegaron a la sección de la verdura, Nanako se fue directa pues a mirar lo que Ryoma citó. Ryoga se había desviado al lado, donde estaba la fruta.

—La fruta también es muy sana —dijo, cogiendo una bolsa y un guante de plástico, empezando a meter unas cuantas naranjas dentro. Luego, se giró y sonrió entre dientes hacia su pequeño hermano. Éste tan solo suspiró, ignorándolo.

Nanako no dijo nada ante lo que Ryoga metía en el carrito. Las naranjas gustaban a todos en casa, y como decía Ryoga, era fruta, no golosinas.

Tras meter toda la verdura en el carrito, siguieron su camino. Cosas para la limpieza, gel de baño, champú, y luego, llegaron a la sección de bebidas.

—Creo que eso es cosa del tío —se quejó Nanako, mirando, por encima del hombro de Ryoma, la lista—. Bueno, dos latas de cervez… ¡Ryoga-san!

Ryoga no metía dos, sino tres y cuatro y cinco...

—¡Ryoga-san! —insistió.

—Y también escasea la Fanta —Ryoma corroboró a eso.

Nanako se llevó una mano a la frente. Pensó que sería buena idea llevarse a ambos hermanos consigo para ayudarla con las cosas de mucho peso, pero sólo hacían llenar más el carro con cosas innecesarias (a excepción de las naranjas, claro).

—No te preocupes, Nanako. Si te falta, se lo quitamos al viejo.

Ryoma no podía estar más de acuerdo.

—Anda chibisuke, coge otro pack de Fanta, que lo único que haces es leer la lista.

—Eso es _hacer_ algo —bufó.

Pero se acercó al estante donde estaba la Fanta, mirando los sabores, y al encontrar la de uva, llevándose el papelito de la compra entre los labios, fue a coger con ambas manos las latas. Y entonces, otra mano, a la vez que la de él, agarró una lata (aunque de diferente sabor) de Fanta. Normalmente no haría caso, pero una voz femenina lo hizo girar a mirar, pestañeando y encontrándose con Ryuuzaki Sakuno. Portaba dos latas de Fanta de cereza, y con sus mejillas rojizas y aquellas largas trenzas, se le asemejaba a una.

—Oh, chibisuke, ¿la conoces?

Oh, mierda.

Pero lo peor estaba...

—¡Eh, Ryoma! —saludó otra voz.

...Por llegar.

Nanako terminó de al menos quitar la mayoría de latas de cerveza (y otras de alcohol incluidas por _cortesía_ de Ryoga) y volvió con ellos, reconociendo tanto a Sumire como a su nieta.

—¡Ryuuzaki-san, Sakuno-chan, hola! —saludó con una reverencia, siendo imitada por Sakuno.

Pero Sumire tenía la mirada fija en Ryoga.

—Así que este es tu hermano...

—Echizen Ryoga —aclaró éste.

Sumire miró a Ryoma, alzando una ceja.

—¿Cómo es que no he sabido de él? —inquirió.

—No preguntó...

—Sólo le pude ver una vez, de lejos, y Nanjirou me contó que había llegado hará una semana —insistió Sumire.

—...Algo así.

—Abuela... no deberías hacer tantas preguntas... —intentó detener Sakuno, y Ryoma estaba de acuerdo con eso.

—No estoy haciendo nada malo, Sakuno —se excusó—. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

¿Qué era este interrogatorio?

—Diecisiete —respondió desconcertado—. ¿Por qué me da la impresión que me está evaluando...?

—Eres un Echizen, hay que ser precavida. Tengo una nieta en crecimiento, y por tu padre, hijo, tienes que haber heredado ciertos genes que...

—¡Abuela!

Podía dar gracias que él no había salido como su padre. Ryoga, tal vez sí. No era un baboso, pero tenía _amistades_. Y es muy amigable con el género femenino.

Pasó de esa escena y prosiguió tomando latas de Fanta, aprovechando que su prima estaba escuchando y observando al resto. Luego miró la lista, pero al momento de hacerlo, escuchó algo que lo desconcertó.

—¿Cómo podría quitarle la novia a mi hermanito?

¿Novia?

Cuando alzó la mirada rápidamente, vio a Sakuno con la cara completamente roja, a Sumire con un tic bajo el ojo y a Nanako tirando de la camiseta a Ryoga en señal de que se callara.

—¿Es eso cierto? —Sumire le miró con mala gana, con advertencia.

Abrió la boca para decir algo. No era cierto, ¿pero por qué no le salían las palabras de la boca?

—Chibisuke... ¿estás bien?

Tragó saliva. Nanako también lo miró, pero con preocupación, pues se acercó y le puso una mano en la frente, sintiendo al instante su fría mano.

—¿Te encuentras bien? Tienes toda la cara roja.

Dio un paso hacia atrás de repente, asustando a Nanako en el acto. Le dio la lista de la compra con brusquedad y se giró para marcharse.

Ignoró los llamamientos e insistencias y salió del supermercado rápidamente. Necesitaba aire fresco, huir de ellos. Siempre había podido evadir esas preguntas, podría haber salido de esta como siempre. Era una chorrada. Pero no sabía qué había pasado. Sólo con mirar la cara de esa chica parecía haberle contagiado la vergüenza. Ryoma pensaba que era una tontería.

Cuando salió por fin afuera respiró hondo, intentando calmarse. En ese momento escuchó la voz de su prima llamándole. Antes que pudiera acelerar y marcharse, ya lo había pillado del brazo. Ryoma se soltó, intentando no ser brusco.

—¡Ryoma-san! –rogó su prima, mirándolo—. Sé que te molestan este tipo de cosas, pero no es para que te pongas así.

—Ryoga es un bocazas —gruñó.

—Bueno, tal vez a veces, sí —Rió—. Pero seguramente fue una broma inocente…

Eso no lo convenció. Le dio más la espalda y se cruzó de brazos, refunfuñando. A pesar de haber sido obligado a acompañarla a ir a comprar, estaba de buen humor. Hacía un buen día para salir luego a las canchas callejeras para jugar tenis con Momo-senpai. Pero ese encuentro en el supermercado, nada más verla a _ella,_ supo que algo lo torcería todo. Y ese algo era Ryoga y la entrenadora.

Nanako lo estuvo observando un buen rato y luego emitió una risita silenciosa.

—¿Por qué te ha molestado tanto, Ryoma-san? —preguntó—. Tienes berrinche de niño pequeño.

Pudo verle reaccionar a ese llamado, pero se contuvo y apretó los labios unos segundos.

—…Soy un niño.

—¿Pero de cinco años?

—Tsk. Me voy a casa.

Nanako rió.

—Va, va, Ryoma-san… —Intentó calmar, pero lo que diría a continuación expresaba lo contrario—, ¿no será que… en realidad te gusta y no quieres que aún lo sepa?

Ryoma se giró y la miró perplejo. ¿Eso se lo acababa de preguntar su prima? ¿Qué demonios…?

—¿Qué…?

—Los chicos maduran más tarde que las chicas —contó Nanako con una sonrisa—. Por lo que a tu edad piensan que eso de las chicas es una pérdida de tiempo y que no saben afrontar la verdad como un hombre.

¿Que no sabe afrontar la verdad como un hombre? No tenía nada que afrontar. Él lo tenía bien clarito. Aunque había sentido como si le hubieran clavado una flecha en toda la columna vertebral.

Volvió a darle la espalda a su prima y, con un tosco « _Me largo_ », comenzó a caminar y a alejarse de ella y del supermercado.

—Sabía que podía estar tranquila con respecto al más pequeño —Nanako se sorprendió al ver a Sumire en la entrada.

—¿Ryuuzaki-san?

—El mayor es un peligro, se ve a simple vista. Pero Ryoma es demasiado lento, y estoy más segura que acabará por casarse con una raqueta —Sumire meneó negativamente la cabeza y miró a Ryoma que aún seguía a la vista, y entonces, gritó—: ¡Si sigues así, morirás virgen!

Nanako enrojeció porque lo gritó bien alto y su primo pequeño, a lo lejos, lo escuchó demasiado bien, deseando que nadie se diera cuenta que hablaban de él, pues casi perdía el equilibro a la vez que trataba de cubrir su rostro rojo. Seguramente echando de menos su gorra blanca.

Demonios de vieja, se dijo. ¡No tenía por qué gritar algo así en plena calle!

Seguramente Ryoga lo ha oído y se estará desternillándose de la risa. Y lo que es peor, en cuanto llegase a casa, se lo contaría a su padre, porque eso de fastidiar a su hermano menor, Ryoga se pone en primera fila.

¿Que se comportaba como un niño? Era lo que era.

Otra de las muchas respuestas que hacía a esa pregunta era: ¿Madurar? Eso déjaselo a las frutas.

.

.

* * *

No me matéis, pls (?).

No sabía cómo terminarlo y quedó así. No me gusta, y eso que la idea sí XD Ha sido muy espontáneo :c

Ains, mis Ryoma tienen como mucho quince años. Y me lo imagino «madurando» muuuy lentamente. Me refiero a cuestión de chicas. Puede tener novia, quizás, pero... será lento cuando tenga que hacer intimidades (?).

Pues eso :) *se va antes que le peguen*


End file.
